Rodney
Rodney,' '''labeled '''The Country Boy', is the shyest and handsomest of the contestants in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Kinosewak. He was voiced by Ian Ronningen. Biography The muscular farm-boy. At a glance, he seems tough because he's so big, muscular and brawny, but in reality he's very sweet and gentle. Rodney grew up with his dad and 5 little brothers on a farm. As a result he's painfully shy and blushing around girls, but poetic and eloquent when he's alone in the confessional. We later discover his eloquence stems from extensive reading of romance novels. He's a serial monogamist and falls hard for any girl who's sweet to him, and as soon as another girl is sweet to him (more like control and hurt him) he falls for her and then feels like he has to "break up" with the first girl. Since he babbles incoherently whenever he talks to girls none of them ever understand they were ever in a relationship or that they're being dumped. Personality Rodney is a cute and handsome muscular farm-boy who is very shy. He can also be very sweet, caring, and concerned for others. Unfortunately, his most useful quality is his large size as opposed to his brain. He tends to mistake simple moves from the female contestants - such as offering him food, touching his hand, or warning him about feces on the ground - as acts of love, and immediately falls for them. To his credit, he is determined to be monogamous and is considerate of the girl who loses his affections. The subject never reciprocates his feelings. In fact, the girl in question usually doesn't even share regular conversations with Rodney. As a result, she is always dumbfounded when he breaks up with her. Rodney is quite poetic while in the confessional; however, in the face of a girl, he has a terrible habit of stumbling over his words until they do not flow together at all. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team?" he is first seen sitting next to Shawn, who is obsessed with his brains. As the zeppelin crashes, he, Beardo, Amy, Shawn, Leonard, Topher, Sugar, Ella, and Chef Hatchet are seen falling. He then opens his pack, and a parachute opens which surprises him, causing him to float in the air, and later lands safely on the ground with Scarlett, Ella, and Topher, and is placed on Team Kinosewak, which is also known as the Floating Salmon. When Jasmine grabs the supsenders of his overalls and gives him instructions, his cheeks get blushy and he falls in love with her, and then Amy grabs his ear, calling him "mumbles. Rodney, Amy, and Samey, get wood for the material and he pushes them in a wheelbarrow. He and his team work on the treehouse, causing them to win the challenge. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Amy punches his stomach to get him to stop talking. His cheeks get rosy, causing him to fall in love with her. At the challenge, he carries a pig using the greasy slope, but then tumbles and hits his "biscuits." During the end, his team wins and he attempts to break up with Jasmine. In Twinning Isn't Everything, he is at breakfast with his team and later falls in love with Jasmine once again, his cheeks getting blushy, and also in the confessional. At the challenge he approaches Sugar, who is about to throw a balloon at her. She then throws a snake at him, causing him to scream and run away. Rodney messes up his words and then surprisingly puts his hands to his chest, realizing that Amy has the voice of an angel. He manages to break up with her, and then Dave throws a balloon at him, causing him to be covered in pink jelly, and runs away sobbing. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Scarlett stops him from stepping in raccoon feces, which makes his cheeks blush and fall in love with her. At breakfast, Samey offers Rodney some berries, his cheeks getting rosy and falling in love with her eventually. At the challenge, he gets electrocuted several times after he refuses to do a truth question. When it's his turn again, he doesn't want any more truth questions, and then he gets excited and commands Clucky that he lives on a farm and eats six eggs a day and rubs his tummy. At the tie breaker, Ella is selected for Team Maskwak and he flexes his muscles saying, "Bring on the scares!". When he opens his bag, his fingers are too big. Clucky then electrocutes Rodney and his team, causing them to lose the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, he and Scarlett are in the bottom two. He is eventually eliminated because he didn't answer any truth questions. In Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, he is managed to select a helper, but however, it doesn't turn out to be. Appearance Rodney appears wearing navy blue knee-length overalls with yellow buckles, a tummy pocket, side pockets, light blue bottom edges, a white shirt with grey edges underneath covering his neck, and red and white sneakers. Audition Tape Like the other contestants, Rodney makes an audition tape. He says that if he is picked for Total Drama he will be leaving special ones behind. However he cannot decided who exactly is his true love, and ends up thinking that they'll worry about him finding another. Then he says what the chances are of that happening. In it, we are also foreshadowed his weakness for falling for several women. Original Design Rodney more or less stayed the same from his original design to his current one. He originally had orange eyebrows instead of the common black. The edges of his sleeves were black instead of gray. His overalls were a lighter shade of blue and the buckles were blue instead of yellow. Finally, his shoes were brown and black instead of orange and white. Trivia *Rodney resembles Wreck-It Ralph from the Disney film of the same name and the American singer-songwriter Johnny Cash. *Rodney has a similar color scheme to Scott from the 2nd generation cast. *Rodney is the first male and the second person overall from the 3rd generation to use the confessional. *Rodney is confirmed to live on a farm. Gallery File:HiRodney.jpg|Rodney. WowYouCanTELLHesGonnaGoFar.jpg|Rodney sneaking around in the bushes. She_thinks_she_owns_her_standards_smh.jpg|Rodney being rejected by Amy. U7.png J.png Lllll.png Pp.png 22.png 222.png Jmkmm.png Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing a rosy pink for the 4th time. Rodney.png|Rodney for the first time. Rodney FreshTV Official.png RodneyProfile.jpg|Rodney's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rodney-org.png|Rodney's rotations RodneyOfficial.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rodney-org.png 640px-Screenshot 2014-06-28-20-15-27.png Rodney is so adorable - 2.png|Rodney with his parachute after falling from the zeppelin. Rodney is so adorable - 19.png|Rodney's stomach fully shown. Rodney is so adorable - 8.png|Rodney's cheeks getting rosy. Rodney is so adorable - 30.png|Rodney fully showing his overalls. Rodney is so adorable - 42.png|"Voice of an angel!" Rodney is so adorable - 20.png|Amy punches Rodney in the stomach. Rodney is so adorable - 37.png|Rodney grins and his cheeks get rosy because his reaction of Jasmine. Rodney is so adorable - 81.png|Rodney in his swimsuit. Rodney is so adorable - 22.png|Rodney's rosy cheeks blushing for the 3rd time. Rodney is so adorable - 48.png|Rodney recognizing when Scarlett didn't know he liked stepping in raccoon feces. Rodney is so adorable - 66.png|Rodney flexing his muscles, saying "Bring on the scares!". Rodney is so adorable - 75.png|Rodney imitating the sound a chicken makes. Rodney is so adorable - 55.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing for the last time while holding his chest. untitled.png|Rodney rubbing his tummy. Rodney is so adorable - 72.png|Rodney upset because he refused to do a truth question. Rodney is so adorable - 68.png|Rodney being electrocuted. Rodney is so adorable - 45.png|"Careful, raccoon poop!" Rodney is so adorable - 44.png|Rodney attempting to break up with Amy. Rodney is so adorable - 52.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing for the 7th time. Rodney is so adorable - 47.png|Rodney's cheeks blushing for the 6th time. Rodney is so adorable - 101.jpg|Rodney after breaking up with Jasmine. Rodney is so adorable - 89.png|Rodney in his audition. Rodney is so adorable - 80.png|Rodneys' cameo in the final episode. Rodney is so adorable - 3.png|Rodney smiling after Chris calling his name. Rodney is so adorable - 1.png Rodney is so adorable - 6.png Rodney is so adorable - 14.png|Rodney inhales through his nose. Rodney is so adorable - 15.png Rodney is so adorable - 16.png Rodney is so adorable - 24.png|Rodney carrying the pig. Rodney is so adorable - 10.png Rodney is so adorable - 11.png Rodney is so adorable - 36.png Rodney is so adorable - 73.png Rodney is so adorable - 99.png Rodney is so adorable - 102.jpg Rodney is so adorable - 78.png Rodney is so adorable - 39.png Rodney is so adorable - 31.png Rodney is so adorable - 74.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 3.png|Rodney showing his overalls while falling. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 1.png|Rodney flexing his muscles while panicking. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 2.jpg|Rodney falling from the zeppelin with Topher, Shawn, Beardo, Leonard, Ella, Sugar, Amy, and Chef Hatchet. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 4.png|Rodney landing safely on the ground with Scarlett, Topher, and Ella. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 5.png|Rodney with the other contestants. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 6.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 7.png|Amy grabs Rodney by the ear calling him "mumbles". Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 10.png|Rodney landing flat on his stomach with his back showing. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 13.png|"Jasmine!" Rodney's cheeks glowing a rosy pink. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 15.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 16.png|Rodney is about to throw a balloon at Sugar. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 22.png| Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 25.png|Rodney's scared face. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 33.png|Rodney selected on the screen. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 41.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 42.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 44.png Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 54.png|The back of Rodney showing. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 55.png|Rodney naked. 2a8ed0f1-8032-4322-8893-29693eb53135.png|Rodney crying after breaking up with Jasmine. f93f0762-8692-4843-8f70-8297734c9832.png|Rodney crying while distracted with his breakup. LoveTrianglesAreHard.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Non-Merge Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Fair Skin Category:Parodies Category:Handsome Characters Category:Quiet Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Heroes Category:Muscular Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Farmers